The Perfect Date
by Lady Phoenix Fire Rose
Summary: The Yule Ball is approaching and Ron still has not found himself a date. He doesn't know what to do, or who to ask. Girls all around him are being invited, and at this rate he will be stuck alone. If only he could ask her...


_A/N: This is a little something I wrote for the Bloody Hell Competition on HPFC. The idea was given to me by my dad, who also writes fanfiction, mjc._

_And I would like to thank Stephanie O for betaing this for me.  
_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_**The Perfect Date**_

Ron watched a group of giggling girls walk by with a scowl. He still needed to find a date to the Yule Ball, and he was running out of time, fast. His only comfort was that Harry hadn't succeeded in asking anyone yet either, but it was a small one. If the Golden Boy, School Champion, Boy-Who-Lived couldn't find a date, what here the chances of his lousy, pathetic, poor Weasley sidekick of finding one?

He glared at the wall ahead of him, kicking a bit of balled up parchment that someone had dropped. 'I could always go alone,' he thought, morosely, 'Or I could just stay in the tower.' That last thought caused him to be even more depressed than he already was.

He decided to take up his own advice, and just grit his teeth and do it. He stood tall- trying to make him look and feel more confident- and walked over over to a very pretty girl. 'Susan Bones,' he thought. Opening his mouth to speak he froze. No words were coming to him; instead he was standing there with his mouth gaping like a fish and feeling rather stupid.

The group of girls in front of him started to giggle, madly; as did, seemingly, every other girl around.

His ears and face turned a flaming red. "You dropped something," he pointed to a random piece of parchment at their feet. When she leaned down to pick it up, he quickly make his escape.

He decided to make his way outside; hoping that the cold air would help him clear his head, and cool his face and neck down.

Stopping to watch a group of Beauxbatons students make their way into the castle, his eyes locked on one in particular: Fleur Delacour. His eyes followed her as she glided across the grounds, wishfully. She would be the perfect date. What he wouldn't give to go to the ball with her. But he was certain that she had already found a date. Someone like her would surely not be without a date for long. If by some miracle she didn't there was no way that she would go with him.

Figuring that it would probably be best to stay out of the castle for a while longer, he made his way to the lake. Having looked at his watch he knew there was still half an hour until dinner. He had time.

Leaning against a tree, he let his mind wonder back to his predicament and groaned. There was no one that he knew that he could ask. Well, there was Hermione, but she was...his mind trailed off with that thought. She was what? Shrugging he decided, she was Hermione, and that was that.

He sighed, he really needed to think of something, anything other than this. He had spent more time thinking on this since it was announced than both eating and thinking of food, and that was sad.

His thoughts turned of their own accord to _her. _The most beautiful girl...no woman. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. With long sparkling silvery-blond hair, flawless fair skin, deep blue eyes, perfect white teeth, a figure to die for, and luscious sweet pink lips. There wasn't a thing about her that did not speak of perfection. If he could only have one chance with _her,_ just one chance with _her_. Just one chance with Fleur Delacour.

He banged his head against the tree behind him. He needed to get her out of his head, he had told himself a thousand times not to think about her. She was s...

His stomach choose that moment to grumble. He looked at his watch, dinner was starting soon.

Patting his stomach, "Just a couple of minutes," he said. He started to make his way back up to the school. Wondering what they were having, as he trudged through the snow that covered the grounds. Hopefully they would have Steak and Kidney Pie, Roast Chicken, Shepherd's Pie... the list went on and on.

As he entered the Entrance Hall he froze.

Standing there at the doors to the Great Hall was Fleur- looking more radiant than ever- flirting with Cedric Diggory.

He glared at Diggory. What did Diggory have that he didn't, besides money, popularity, good looks, being one of the school champions... okay so there was a lot that Diggory had. 'Who does he think he is flirting with my girl like that...' He stopped, if he wasn't already frozen he would have froze again. As it was he forced himself to unclench his hands, and took a deep breath. She was not his girl, and never would be.

He looked away from Diggory, forcing himself to stop glaring, only for his eyes to land on Fleur. She was flinging her hair over her shoulder- causing it to catch the light from the torches just so, making it sparkle more than it already did- and giggled (GIGGLED) at something that Diggory said.

He growled, 'Why does Diggory get everything? Huh, why?' he tried to push away his anger, but it was only replaced with his previous morose thoughts. 'Why can't I, for once in my life, get some recognition? Why is it that everyone always out shines me? Diggory. My brothers. Why? Why couldn't she just...'

'Stop it right there Weasley!' he told himself sternly, 'These thoughts are going to get you nowhere. So quit moping about and get over it.' Then he sighed, it was always easier said than done.

Steeling up his courage for the second time that day, he started to walk towards the Great Hall. He was just going to sit down and enjoy dinner, not thinking about the Yule Ball, Diggory, or Fle..._her._

He never did make it that far.

He had no idea what made him do it. Maybe it was her Veela charms. Maybe it was his rage that she was flirting with Diggory. Maybe it was his frustration at not having a date. Maybe it was all of them and more. He didn't know, and quite frankly couldn't care.

Just as he was passing Diggory and Fleur he had stopped. Before he had time to think or even process what he was saying her blurted out, "Will you go to the ball with me?" His eyes were fixated on Fleur.

She didn't say anything for a moment. It was just long enough for him to realize exactly what he said. His face and neck heated up, he knew that they had turned a bright red. This was much worse than his blunder with that Susan girl earlier. Not caring, he turned to run...

Only to find that he couldn't, someone had grabbed a hold of his wrist and was preventing him from leaving. Turning back around, he found that it was her who was holding him in place, with a surprisingly strong grasp.

"But of course," she said. She was smiling widely. She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, before gliding away.

Silence permeated the hall.

Ron watched her go with open-mouthed shock, all of his thought processes having shut down as soon as she accepted. It took him a few minutes, but finally he was able to think again.

That is, until he processed exactly what had just happened.

"Bloody hell!"

_**-The End-**_


End file.
